Traditional scouring of materials relies on a large quantity of water, which can be detrimental to the fresh water supply and also result in undesired chemicals entering into the wastewater stream. The scouring process may include unrolling a material and washing the material in a pH solution, such as an alkaline solution, to remove oligomers and oils that can detrimentally impact future processing of the material. Following a traditional water-based scour, the material may be dried and rewound for later processing. These steps all consume time and resources. Further, the material may be stored for indefinite lengths of time before a subsequent finishing operation occurs to the material. During this waiting time, foreign materials may be deposited on the material nullifying some of the previously-performed scouring.